Studies are being carried out on the anatomy, histology, fine structure, histochemistry, immunology, hematology, neurophysiology, optic system neuroanatomy, behavior of Primates, especially of the anthropoid apes. Experimental studies are being made using Primates on atherosclerosis and neuromuscular diseases, effects of drugs on behavior, and on the enzyme systems of the Central Nervous System, and reaction of great apes to the consumption of alcohol and marijuana, effects of protein deficiency on the enzymes of the brain, reproductive physiology of great apes, and naturally occurring diseases in Primates.